The Infinite Effect
by CrowandCackle
Summary: A thought, dear brother; we have studied the girl and her abilities extensively, but have we ever considered what would happen if she lost control while opening the tear? what effects would it have on her and would she come out in one piece? We should have studied this when we had the chance, now I fear that we will never get the chance.
1. The Tear

Columbia, 1912

* * *

Booker DeWitt was having a bad day; it, like most things in his life, was created by him. But still, a part of him wanted to blame Elizabeth for getting them into this mess and as for the postman, well, he better enjoy the fact that Booker put his ass on the line to save him from the Vox.

As an explosion ripped him out of his thoughts, as he took a peak out from the cover of the crate he and Elizabeth were hiding behind. A warship controlled by the Vox, its red banners draped around the balloon like some sort of holy garb, was raining rockets down onto the park setting the field and the tress ablaze.

"Booker!" screamed Elizabeth, tossing a shotgun at him.

"I'm on it!" replied Booker, grabbing the shot gun with his right hand while shoving his left into Sky-Hook that was slung across the small of his back, unfolding it as he ran. Taking a flying leap, Booker caught the sky rail than ran above the park before dipping down and winding around several buildings before shooting up in the sky, higher than the current warships altitude.

Whipping along the rails, Booker had a hard time focusing on anything because of the wind that was causing his eyes to tear up, but he still had enough sense to know when to jump off. Whipping around the buildings, Booker counted to three before disengaging the Sky-Hook, landing right on a Vox and snapping his neck, with Elizabeth following right behind him, her blue dress fluttering as she landed. Whipping out the shotgun, Booker stepped over the porthole and into the interior of the blimp. Only three people were inside, one piloting the ship and two operating the rocket launchers. 'Good' he though, as he lined up the shot on the pilot. The man let out a scream and dropped to the ground, his left side a bloody mess of mangled flesh.

Turning to face the men responsible for the rockets he saw that their numbers had grown from two to five, far more than he could take care of. Raising his left hand, Booker let out a single thought along with a twitch of the hand. Instantly, a massive, violet flock of crows appeared out of nowhere, descending upon the men, brutally pecking whatever exposed skin they could find, causing the men to scream and swat at the birds, desperate to stop the attack.

Taking advantage of this distraction, Booker ran past them, fully intent on bringing the airship down. And Booker knew the one place to hit it from: the engine. It wasn't all that had, you just had to cut the lines that fed into the engine. Whipping out the Sky-Hook, Booker did just that, the spinning claws cutting through the thick wires with the quickest of ease.

The resulting explosion and shakes from the airship told Booker that his job was done. Unfortunately, the Vox took the hint as well and they weren't planning on letting Booker go.

"Kill the fucker! If this thing goes down, he goes with it." they screamed as they whipped out various weapons and pointed them at Booker and Elizabeth.

Letting another thought lose from his head and into his left hand, Booker watched as it preceded to rip itself apart into a bloody mess of mangled flesh and blood that was somewhat together. With a simple flick of his wrist, Booker let loose with a bit too powerful blast of Bucking Bronco, causing the floor to rip apart into chunks of wood and sending the men flying into the ceiling with a horrible _crunch_ before they crashed down. None of them moved, blood seeping out of their ears.

Grabbing Elizabeth, Booker whipped out the Sky-Hook again, taking a flying leap onto the Sky Line as the airship let out a mighty explosion. Booker felt the heat of the blast on his back, despite being well and away from the blast when it happened.

Landing with a dull _thud_ in the middle of the park, Booker took a moment to catch his breath, but couldn't; the Vox have taken their time on the airship to bring in reinforcements, who surrounded the pair.

"Damnit, Elizabeth, you need to make a tear so we can get out of here." Booker growled in between pot shots at the Vox who were now swarming the area.

"Booker, I-I don't think I-"Elizabeth stammered, clearly afraid of the current events and the negative direction that it took.

"Elizabeth, you have to do this or we will die here." Booker said as he gripped her shoulders.

"I can't see any Booker. I-I-I-"Elizabeth was panicking now, clearly about to give into her fear. Booker tightened his grip on her, hoping to shake her out of her fear. "Elizabeth," Booker said. "You have to do this; I know you can." Elizabeth's face became a mask of determination. "Cover me Booker."

Leaping up out of the cover of the boxes, Booker unleashed a quick-fire barrage of the Devil's Kiss, the flaming grenades scattering the Vox, giving Booker a chance to pick several off before they regrouped and forced Booker to take cover again.

"Elizabeth have you got that tear op-"but Bookers query was cut short by the sound of Elizabeth's cry as a bullet ripped through her shoulder, the tear that she was opening collapsing and expanding at the same time, engulfing Booker in a bright light; seconds later Booker's head smacked a metal plate, in an place where the smell of blood, piss and sweet reeked high, but that didn't stop Booker from blacking out from the fall.

* * *

"A thought, dear brother,"

"Mmm?"

"What would happen if, by chance, the girl and DeWitt were to appear in a dimension where they never existed?"

"One would think that, given how the minds of two who occupy different area's-"

"-that not having to merge with would make it easier-"

"-but one can never be sure of things one has never done."

"There is one way to test this theory and determine the effects."

"It has already been done; by chance it seems dear sister."

"Then we will simply observe."

"I thought we already were."

"But not this."

"Of course."

* * *

So here I am again, working on something when I still have something else. Jeez, story of my life.

Anyways,

This story is a little something that I thought up just days after beating Bioshock Infinite. Don't expect this to be something updated on a regular basis, as this is something I intend to use to help me shatter my writer's block when it comes to Relay 999. However, if it becomes popular enough, maybe I would think of adding a semi-scheduled to it.

So, make sure to follow and fav!


	2. Omega

**Hello everyone and welcome to my little corner of FanFiction. Alright so here is chapter 2 of The Infinite Effect, but before we start anything, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing chapter 1 and helping to make the rest of it even better.**

**Lady Amiee Krios, Joryn282, theherocomplex, Osage, Robofin117, Full-Paragon, Aeternix, Bloodwitch Raven, WildCard-Yes Man, edboy4926, coduss.**

**These guys for following my story.**

**Artyom 1198, BanesBloom, Bloodwitch Raven, FuzyDr4G0NZ, Kaldi97, Noir Detective, Rayven Nightshade, Robofin117, SgtTarkus, Speakere1, TheNoWhereMan, WildCard-Yes Man, coduss, edboy4926, keeper of all lore.**

**And these guys for favoriting my story.**

**Artyom 1198, Coyote 71, FuzyDr4G0NZ, SoulVoid87, aback, keeper of all lore, BanesBloom, Bloodwitch Raven, coduss, cp90.**

**So without further ado, here is chapter 2 of The Infinite Effect.**

* * *

Office of Booker DeWitt, private eye

Booker DeWitt's head pounded furiously, most likely from a night of hard drinking, trying to chase away the nightmares of what he did and in fear of what he might do. The pounding on the door certainly didn't help his hangover or his mood.

"Mr. DeWitt! Mr. DeWitt! We had a deal Mr. DeWitt! Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt. Mr. DeWitt!" The voice was male, though distorted, and it was filled with rage, something Booker was used to.

"Uhn… what-? I don't-" Booker mumbled, as he lifted his head off of his well worn and covered desk. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear away the last of the whiskey, the gambling tickets that covered his desk coming into view.

"Mr. DeWitt! Mr. DeWitt!" The pounding and the voice continued.

Taking a look around his small, dingy office, Booker's mind slowly caught up to his thoughts and memories; Booker noticed Elizabeth, leaning up against a wall, repeating the same thing over and over:

"Mr. DeWitt! Mr. DeWitt!" she yelled over and over in a distorted voice.

It was disturbing and, despite everything that Booker did, she wouldn't snap out of it; much to Booker's dismay. The pounding on the door didn't stop.

"Mr. DeWitt! Mr. DeWitt! Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt!" The voice at the door yelled.

"What do you want with her? What are you going to do to her!?" yelled Booker right back, but the person behind the door didn't notice or care; they continued they're banging on the door.

"Mr. DeWitt!"

Fed up with all the noise, Booker crossed the room in three steps and flung open the door. What he saw on the other side took his breath away; it was just like the first dream of New York he saw; only things were different, very different.

"Booker." a voice yelled out, tiny and far away. Booker tried to find the source, but couldn't.

"Booker!" the voice yelled out again, this time louder. Still, Booker couldn't find the source.

"BOOKER!" the voice screamed for a third and final time, only this time Booker turned around, staring into Elizabeth's eyes as her face hovered inches from his.

"Elizabeth, what- how did- oh. I think I'm going to throw up" replied Booker, as he simply stood up, walked to a nearby wall and proceeded to expel the contents of his stomach: a cake, two cheese wheels, countless hot dogs and sodas and at least one bag of popcorn. It was a dreadful sight and mess, and it took several minutes for the whole of his stomach to be cleared out. Standing up, he finally had a chance to take a look around; what he saw bamboozled him.

He and Elizabeth took a look at pipes wrapped around grimy, run-down buildings in a tight and narrow alleyway with trash piled everywhere. Steam pouring from vents clouded their view and the sky was nothing but blackness with only the smallest hints of other buildings. Weird, tube like lights made up signs and a god-awful stench that reminded them both of Finkton. He had no idea where they were, but he was fairly certain that, wherever they were that would both have to be on their toes if they wanted to survive.

"Booker, where are we?" asked Elizabeth with fear in her voice.

"I'd say Finkton, but I know Finkton doesn't look a damn thing like this," Booker replied as he pulled out his Hand Cannon, and checked how many shots he had left. Only one clip remained, six shots, so he would have to make it work.

Elizabeth, for the first time since he meet her, choose to stay behind Booker as they slowly made their way out of the alley, both of them looking around for danger of any kind. None was found.

"Do you think we should try and talk to someone? See if we can't find out where we are?" asked Elizabeth from behind him.

"You… wouldn't happen to know where we are, eh Elizabeth." asked Booker, his head slowly turning from side to side for danger.

"I… don't. I'm sorry. I don't even know what happened. It's all so blurry when I think about it." replied Elizabeth, her hands on her head as she tried to focus on what happened when she opened the tear.

"Don't worry about it; we'll… figure this out together… or at least you will…" Booker mumbled under his breath as they finally made their way out of the alley and into the street; both would say that it simply looked like a bigger alley.

Stepping out into the street Booker could have sworn he felt countless eyes suddenly fall on him and Elizabeth. It was a feeling he was quite used to, seeing as how he experienced it both in New York while fleeing from debtors, and in Columbia while escaping Comstock's men; it always left him on edge and rightly so.

Booker paused and eyed everything around him, seeing nothing that could be a threat or much of anything, really. Motioning for Elizabeth to follow him, they both made their way down the street, eyes peeled for anything threatening.

* * *

Garrus Vakarian didn't like standing out in the open on Omega, but he really didn't have much of a choice. Sidonis needed help with a job and he was the only one who could help him. But the absence of Sidonis has only served to make Garrus nervous. After all, most every gang on Omega was gunning for him, though they wouldn't know it by simple sight; they would have to work to find out his real name.

Checking the time with his omni-tool, Garrus noticed that Sidonis wasn't just a little bit late; he was over an hour missing! Everything about this seemed off and a trap and Garrus had walked right in it like some new cop in C-Sec. Trying his best to disappear without any noticing, he turned down a side street, his mind furiously working to figure out just what happened with Sidonis.

This street was, like all the streets on Omega, dark, dank and strewn with trash. Only thing missing was people; it was oddly quiet and deserted, even the homeless had gone missing. Garrus didn't like that; they only disappeared if someone was going to be killed. And since he was the only someone around, it could only mean that he was the target.

Where most would panic, Garrus kept cool; no need to give the people that were following him, if they were following him, a reason to simply end him here and now. If he could get back to his place, he would make a stand…

Just then, a noise from a nearby alley caught his attention. It sounded like voices whispering something, though from this distance he couldn't make out what they were saying. It could be the people trying to kill him; they weren't exactly the brightest bulbs when it came to killing people, according to the old human saying that Shepard had told him once.

Slowing reaching for his pistol, Garrus positioned himself behind cover, aiming his gun at the dumpster. "I know you're there, come out with your hands in the air, now!" Garrus yelled, feeling ashamed at having to use that old police line. He was expecting the only response to be a shower of bullets that would cut him down, but what he got was quite surprising.

It was a human man and woman; the man looked… battle-scarred, with a face that spoke of war seen and spilled blood, with bagged and bloodshot eye and a five-o'clock shadow that hid his chin. The woman was young, her black-brown hair long with a blue ribbon drawing her hair tight behind her neck. Her face gave Garrus pause, if only for a second, as it reminded him so much of Shepard. But while their faces would blend into a crowd, their clothes made them stand out.

The man had on black pin-striped shirt and pants with a worn leather vest and a shoulder harness, with two very different, very old guns stuffed inside them. In addition, he had a type of shotgun out that he had never seen and some weird machine dangling from his hip; Garrus couldn't help but think that he would easily blend in with Aria's crew if he had different weapons.

The woman, however, looked like she belonged on the Citadel: her clothes, a long blue pleated skirt covered in dirt, rips and stains; her long sleeved white shirt the same as her dress, save for a weird scarf-thing that was undone.

Garrus was thrown for a loop, but that didn't mean he could let his guard down, even when he heard a noise behind him. Whipping around, he spied a Blue Suns enforcer, a batarian who had taken out his gun instead of diving back behind cover. He lined up the shot, but before he could finger the trigger, a mass of black enveloped the enforcer's face, his screams barely audible over the sound of flapping wings and squawks. He wasn't quite sure what had just happened, but he ventured a guess that the enforcers face was being ripped off by birds. Big, black birds that gave him only one thought as he turned back to the two humans, the male's left arm now covered in soft, tiny black feathers.

"Who are you two?" asked Garrus, his mind at a loss at what had just happened.

"It's a long story, pal, and we ain't got the time for it, seeing as how you've got people chasing after." replied the man, his voice deep and somber. Though Garrus wanted answers, he was smart enough to put them on hold for the time.

Thinking for a few seconds, Garrus came to a plan. Turning around, he walked up to the corpse of the batarian and fiddled around with it, pulling out a radio. He had a feeling, but there was only one way to make sure. He held the radio up to his head, and what he heard proved everything.

"Archangel's base is clean. How's the tail doing?"

"Unknown, but at least the information we got from the turian was good."

Garrus let the radio fall from his claws, his mind awash in thought of how he failed his team, how he should have listed to them, how they should have left. Looking back at the two humans, Garrus knew what he had to do, how he could make up for his failure, or at least make it somewhat bare-able. Only he could get them off of Omega and he knew how.

"You two, come with me." Garrus motioned at them. The male snorted.

"Now why would we want to do that? We don't even know your name."

Garrus simply turned his head. "I'm Garrus Vakarian, and I'm the only one who can get you off of Omega alive."

* * *

Elizabeth had read many, many, many, **many** books while in the tower, but none of them could prepare her for what she saw as they made their way through this 'Omega' and all the different creatures that lived there. She saw fellow man, weird four-eyed creatures with odd flat noses, blue women with tentacle hair and one strange little fat man in an odd suit. Her mind was barely beginning to grasp everything around her when the weird alien, Garrus, asked if she could unlock doors, which was like asking if a black man was treated poorly in Columbia.

"Of course." she replied.

Unfortunately, Elizabeth wasn't expecting the type of lock on the door, the same door which stopped Garrus and Booker from joining her and making their way off this station, the very same door that dulled, but didn't stop, the sounds of fighting from coming through, which only made Elizabeth panic even more.

"Elizabeth, how's that door coming? Because we need it open right now." yelled Booker over the sounds of gunfire and explosions.

"It's coming along great, just… great." Elizabeth was in over her head, as she had never seen this type of look before; it appeared to be a glowing red box with a circle in it with the strange ability to let other objects through it. Her fiddling with it was getting nowhere except getting Booker and Garrus into an early grave.

Taking a step back, Elizabeth noticed something odd about the door, a slight shimmer revealing itself as a tear.

"Booker, Booker I found a tear on the other side of the door that I think I can get you across." Elizabeth yelled.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, do it fast!" replied Booker.

Elizabeth stepped back, focusing all her might into opening the tear, a difficulty expanded upon with the bullet in her shoulder, but she managed to open it. Until she heard the sound of a train whistle, that is.

"Booker, it's a train get down!" screamed Elizabeth as she barely dodged the train, which barreled through the door like it was nothing before disappearing.

Elizabeth coughed and waved her hand in front of her face to dissipate the smoke from the wrecked that had opened the door, if completely destroying it counted as 'opening'.

"Booker... Garrus... are you two okay?" Elizabeth called out, but no-one replied, sending only fear into her heart that she killed the both of them. Slowly, a lop-sided figure came out of the smoke; it was Booker who was helping Garrus walk.

"A train! A fucking train! What the hell are you two, because you're sure as hell not human!" yelled Garrus as a blue liquid trickled down his leg. Elizabeth fancied a guess that it was his blood, which only made her next course of action predictable.

"Oh my god, I-I-I did- I didn't mean to hurt you!" She cried, fear and panic overcoming her normal self-control.

"It's okay, it's fine, I have some medi-gel on my person at all times for this." replied Garrus, his face softening as he saw Elizabeth's face.

"I just I-I-I-" Elizabeth stammered.

Booker turned around and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Elizabeth, stop. You didn't mean it, alright, you were just trying to help us. so calm down."

She took several deep breaths before turning to help Garrus. "So where is your ship?" she asked.

Garrus managed to point over to a ship. "There, that one."

"Alright, Elizabeth, help me get him on board." grunted Booker, as they drag-walked Garrus over to his ship, where he quickly punched in the code for the door.

Dragging Garrus over to a nearby chair in the cockpit, Booker and Elizabeth unceremoniously dropped Garrus into the chair, causing him to let out a small scream of pain.

"Oh, uh, sorry." muttered Elizabeth as she looked around the room. It was small and cramped, looking nothing like the cockpits of the blimps of Columbia, with metal and sharp corners instead of the wood and curves. She didn't like it.

"Alright, so where can I go...? Palaven? No you don't have any suits... I've pissed off too many in the Terminus... So I guess the only option is the Citadel." Garrus muttered to himself as his fingers quickly covered the control panel, disengaging the ship and setting it's course. He was silent for a few minutes as he set the auto-pilot.

Turning around, Garrus looked at both Elizabeth and Booker. Elizabeth shied away, her face burning from both fear and shame from hi stare.

"So," he asked, his voice deep and full of intimidation. "Who are you two?"

"They are humans-" said a male voice behind them, his voice tinged with a British accent.

"-and he is a turian." said another voice, this one female and with the same accent.

Both Booker and Elizabeth groaned while a look of shock came over Garrus, no doubt caused by the appearance of the Lutece twins.

"How did-"

"We got on this ship? We always were." answered Rosalind.

"And we always weren't." replied Robert.

"Yeah, but-" replied Garrus.

"You want to know how we knew about your race? Every knows about the first contact between humans and turians-" answered Rosalind

"-but even less know about first contact between the humans and the quarians. I've always liked that world." finished Robert.

"You've always liked the League." corrected Rosalind.

"Hmm. True, but my point still stands." answered Robert.

"What- what are you talking about?" Garrus interjected, hoping to find some answer in all of this.

"They are not from here-" replied Rosalind.

"- though they are from Earth-" continued Robert.

"-just not this Earth." finished Rosalind.

"And Elizabeth; there is a way back to Columbia-" Robert turned to her, his face just as expressionless as always.

"-though it is a bit difficult with the previous bridge burned-" continued Rosalind, her face just the same.

"- but with the right tools, anything can be done-" continued Robert.

"-all you need is a large amount of energy-" replied Rosalind.

"- and knowing where you need to go." finished Robert. With that the lights in the ship flickered and the Luteces disappeared. Garrus simply turned to Elizabeth and Booker.

"How the- what in- explain, please." Garrus mumbled, no doubt his mind confused beyond all possibilities.

"It's a long story..." replied Elizabeth, her hand scratching the back of her neck.

"Well, we got time." replied Garrus as he fixed the both of them with another gaze. Elizabeth blushed a little at his sight.

'Trust me; where we're going is far away, so we got time."

* * *

**Aw yeah! Alright so that was the second chapter; I hope you all enjoyed it because I sure did. With that said, this was a long chapter and difficult chapter to write, so I would greatly appreciate it if you would kindly review, follow or fav. Oh, and one last thing:**

**I WILL BE LOOKING OVER THE REVIEWS FOR ANY SPOILERS; ANY I FIND I FLAG, SO KEEP THAT IN MIND WHEN WRITING THEM.**

**Now about any spoilers in this story, they won't appear until they get back to Columbia so to all those who worried that I would reveal any spoilers about the game, I won't, because I'll post warnings when we get into spoiler country.**

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	3. The Citadel

**Hello everyone and welcome to my little corner of FanFiction. Alright, so after some delay (I had some things happen and some guests over, so no writing :( ) I've managed to write chapter 3 of The Infinite Effect. Just like before, I want to thank the following people for leaving reviews:**

**Lady Amiee Krios, edboy4926, Wanderer101, WildCard-Yes Man, unity9, Aeternix, Nuke man, Taohaka, DR FLUFFY, Ravelon and Spice Monster.**

**These guys for following my story:**

**curlyjr, Riderpool, bigmick87, Wanderer101, The Lone Courier of XCOM, ChaosOverlordBlackunknown, unity9, thsunami, andy25100, DAPC, MathiasMatt, Mordin's coffee boy, Omodor, Follower38, Richard Fern the Dragonmaster, DreamingTraveler, Zps2000, anxo42, FANFIC HUNTER, Archangel Ceaser, Ravelon, Tokero6294, and rockobrocko.**

**And these guys for favoriting it:**

**curlyjr, Riderpool, MightyBommb, Kaldi97, edboy4926, unity9, Killer Hamster, undaed15, Omodor, Helseth, Mongonator13 and FANFIC HUNTER.**

**So without further ado, here is The Infinite Effect, chapter 3.**

* * *

The Citadel

It had been some time since Garrus had last see the Citadel and it's Wards, but it was clear that they had beefed up security since Sovereign's attack; everyone went through customs, where they were questioned on everything. Then they went through a scanner, which insured that they were who they said they were. A scanner that was, right now, complicating things.

Garrus should have seen this coming since he questioned them on the ship, but how could he know what the problem was or how to solve it when he didn't even know that there was going to be a problem.

"I'm sorry but you don't exist in the system, so technically I can't help you." stated Bailey as a matter of fact. Garrus was busy checking in their weapons, which elicited many odd looks from the officer in charge.

"So how does that prevent us from simply walking in and getting some aid?!" Garrus couldn't tell if Booker was honest or not; he didn't have a great feel for the man and therefore couldn't trust him. Still, Booker saved him from walking right into a trap back on Omega, so he owed him that much.

Booker was a mystery; sure, his life story was bad, with his wife a child dying in-birth and his gambling debts to 'people you don't want to owe debts to', but something about him felt... off. Garrus couldn't tell what was off about him, but he would be watching his back when around him just to be safe.

Elizabeth was a far-cry from, well, anything. She was upbeat and curious about everything around her, which nearly got her in trouble the second they stepped on the Citadel; she almost killed a Keeper and poked a hanar, causing it to complain, loudly, to anyone who would listen, which was no one. Still, her infectious happiness was a great change from the feel of Omega and only inspired Garrus to protect her and keep her safe.

And then there were the Lutece's; he had no idea how they got on and off the ship, but they did, which meant that they should be watched. If they could even be watched.

Finishing up with the weapons check, which had caused more than enough curious looks from the officer when Garrus handed them Booker's weapons, Garrus turned to Booker and Bailey's 'interaction', which was now turning sour fast.

"So you're not going to let us in!?" Booker was nearly livid, his eyes darting around in what appeared to be fear, as if he was expecting an ambush at any moment.

"Yes. What part of that are you failing to understand?" Bailey was also at the end of his rope and had a look that he might toss Booker out of an airlock. Garrus stepped in to stop anyone from doing anything they might end up regretting.

"Captain Bailey? Garrus Vakarian, former C-Sec," Garrus strutted up and shook Bailey's hand, making sure to shove Booker out of the way. "Listen, I don't mean to cause trouble, but I found these two about to be sold off on Omega and, well, the group I saved them from is very persistent about keeping their products, so if we could just get in long enough for them to give up…" This, of course, was a complete lie, but Bailey didn't need to know. Booker kept his mouth shut; he clearly understood what Garrus was trying to do. Elizabeth was interested in something else, so she didn't hear the entire spell.

Bailey considered it for several seconds, his eyes on the keyboard, before he made up his mind.

"Garrus, you're clear to enter though you might want to alert the embassy that you're alive, but they aren't getting in. Period."

Garrus flapped his mandibles at the rejection, but there was nothing he could do; Bailey wasn't going to budge on this. Collecting their weapons and going back through the checkpoint, where they leaned up against a wall, next to an ad stand.

"So what now? You're the only one of us that's getting through," asked Booker.

"I suppose I could go through, but that still leaves the problem of what to do with you two..." Garrus rumbled.

"Perhaps I can be of service," a voice interrupted from the ad stand, clearly female despite the electronic distortion.

"And how exactly can you be of help, Miss...?" asked Garrus.

A face appeared on the ad stand next to them, her human features clear despite the hood that covered it. She was asian, with deep purple ink on her lips and eyes that beckoned one to come hither.

"I'm Kasumi Goto, you've never heard of me, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I know a way into the Citadel, one that Bailey doesn't know about," replied the ad.

"And I expect that it comes with a cost, or are we getting the 'milk of human kindness' today?" Booker replied.

Kasumi smiled. "Well, you're certainly rude, interrupting a conversation that doesn't involve you. You're getting it free today, since I have a client whose paying a large amount for my 'services', so I won't be going after you're credits. Besides, I find you two... interesting,"

Booker simply grunted in responses. Elizabeth, however, was interested in everything that Kasumi had to say.

"So... where do we go?"

Garrus, however, was disturbed at this sudden turn of events and made it known. "What are you two thinking?! You don't know if she's a slaver or not,"

Kasumi simply smiled again. "I know who you are, Garrus, and I admire and respect you for what you did. You don't have to worry, I won't harm them or sell them off, that's not in my nature."

Garrus considered the offer for several seconds. It solved the problem of getting them on and while he couldn't trust Kasumi, she did admire him. Still that didn't mean he trusted her. "Alright, but let me distract Bailey before you go; got to get as much on our side as possible," he replied as he slipped a tracker on both Booker and Elizabeth.

Kasumi brought her left arm up to her face and fiddled with her omni-tool, opening up the door on the far left wall sending a map to the group beneath her.

"Up here," Kasumi said out loud as she dropped her cloak so they could see her. "Don't take too long; I have no doubt that they already know about it, or they will soon enough," Driving home this point was the hanar that Elizabeth had poked earlier, who was now talking to a C-Sec officer.

"Damn, time to go Elizabeth," Booker growled as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the door Kasumi mentioned as Kasumi jogged down the catwalk, her cloak quickly covering her up.

Garrus simply shrugged and walked back through the checkpoint. _Time to make a distraction_.

* * *

Kasumi wasn't lying when she told those two with Garrus that she was interested in them. Something about them just felt... different. She couldn't quite describe it, not even to herself, what compelled her to help them; maybe it was the girl, who oozed innocent from her every pore. Still, they were with Garrus Vakarian, a turian whom Kasumi respected for giving up everything to do what's right. She might not look it, but she believed in certain things that must be done, no matter the cost.

Kasumi moved quickly down the confusing and intersecting paths of catwalks and walkways, jumping from catwalk to catwalk, her footfalls as light and as silent as cat's paws, a skill honed from years and years of breaking and entering into everything around her, from simple houses to complex vaults.

She knew the way to the pre-arranged room, and while it wasn't very far, she doubted the two would get there quickly, so she had time. Time that was best spent taking credits out of others pockets and into hers. It was practice, childs play really, but the best keep up their skills. And she was the best.

Jumping down onto a catwalk, she startled no one but a Keeper, who didn't even care one bit., only for the sounds of a fight to reach her ears. She wasn't sure if it involved the two, but she planned on checking anyway to insure that the path was clear for them. Not that she doubted in their skills, but you never knew.

Her quick like flint feet rushed down the catwalk, skidding to a stop at the scene beneath her feet. Evidently the two had run into a group of thugs, two human and a salarian.

The male of the two was handling the thugs. And by handling, Kasumi watched with a mixture of fascination and horror as the male brought some mechanisms that was strapped to his left arm into the face of one of the humans, causing the thug's head to snap back with a sickening crack of the neck, causing him to drop to the floor.

The second human took this as a sign to try and punch out Kasumi's target, but he simply side-stepped the punch and delivered the wrist-machine into the neck of the thug, causing him to sputter and choke for breath as he collapsed, out of breath.

The salarian, however, took out his gun and aimed it at the male. what happened next was cement in Kasumi's mind her interest in them.

The male flicked his wrist and out shot a blot of bright, blue lightning into the salarian, who went rigid from the blast. Then, before he could respond, the male drove the device deep into the salarians gut and turned it on.

A shower of blood and gore sprayed from the salarian, as the device quickly ripped him in two, causing Kasumi to gasp and cover her mouth with her hands.

The male breathed deeply before he turned his head upwards, towards the catwalk.

"We heard you, you can come down now,"

Kasumi swore under her breath; how did this man find her when everyone else with the most advanced equipment in the galaxy fail?

She jumped down from the catwalk, her attempts to hide from them no longer effective, her knees bending to taking the force of the landing.

"So, how did you find me?" Kasumi asked, her mind on only one thing.

"You gasped when I killed that, uh, thing. Pretty sloppy for a thief if you ask me," Booker replied.

"So I've got to ask you: how did you get your omni-tool to do that lighting thing? I've never heard of that before; well except for a neural shock, but I don't use that."

Booker looked at her dumbfounded as he scratched the back of his head. "Uhhh… what's an 'omni-tool'?"

Right then and there, Kasumi knew; these two were going to be _very_ interesting.

* * *

The Illusive Man lightly tapped his cigarette into the ashtray as he waited for the connection to the Normandy to finalize. He took another drag as Shepard came into focus. Her scars were bright and angry, giving a menacing look.

"Shepard, normally I would have sent you this information, but the uniqueness of the situation demanded that I contact you in person. Shepard, we've found Garrus Vakarian,"

Shepard's face betrayed nothing, but her voice did all the work. "Where?"

"He' on the Citadel, just appeared there in the past day but there's a complication; he appeared with two other humans, both don't appear in any system and one of them is... different. The scanners picked up an anomaly, one that can't be explained away," The Illusive Man stood, using the action to drive home his next line.

"Shepard, until we know more about these two humans, I can't let you contact Garrus; the risks of the unknown is too great. We don't know where he's been or what he's done; as far as we know he could be working with the Collectors,"

"You say that again and I will find and kill you." Shepard replied, her voice full of hate at the words.

The Illusive Man took another drag from his cigarette as he formulated his response. "Shepard, I'm not saying that you can't recruit him, I'm just saying we don't have an idea as to where he's been and what he's been up to. As far as we know, he could have been doing anything. The Collectors could've gotten to him as far as we know. Before we make any choice, we need to observe him and determine where he's been and what he's been up to. That's all,"

Shepard eyed him, her eyes full of hate, her throat working on her response; but she let it die as her brain caught up to her heart.

"Understood," It was terse and tense, with rage barely hidden as the holo of Shepard spun and walked out of the range of the receivers.

The Illusive Man sighed as he tapped out the order for the two humans to be monitored. Shepard was going to be... difficult; her urge to have her old team may be impossible to control, but the re-appearance of Garrus was a variable that just might undo it all. The Collectors needed to be stopped and Shepard needed to keep focus on them; of not, then the Lazarus project did fail, though not in a way anyone expected.

The Illusive Man sighed again, wondering if there was anyone who could provide information on the two. If only to save him resources and time he didn't have.

* * *

"Hmm, interesting,"

"Pardon?"

"New variables that require an in-depth study. Both the subject and the girl have learned a new language without ever having taken studies on it,"

"Indeed, that IS interesting. Perhaps something to do with the mind absorbing information via the tear?"

"Or the memories of two different realities combining together?"

"I thought you said they didn't exist in this world?"

"Well, not the way we see them."

"Ah. This begs further study,"

"It does,"

* * *

**Wow. That took forever. And I'm so sorry for taking so long, I didn't mean it it's just that stuff and crap happened and it kinda makes it hard to write when that happens. I promise I won't let it happen again. And, yes, I am excited about the Burial At Sea dlc for it.**

**I've also lined up an artist, Orifiel, to make a cover picture for the story, it should be coming in a few months; she has a lot of stuff she's working on but she would always enjoy and look at her stories *hint, hint*.**

**Like I said before anyone who reveals any plots from Bioshock Infinite in the reviews will have it flagged. Please keep in mind that not everyone has played it despite it being out for quite some time.**

**Anyways, leave a review, they help me out and if it's on the most recent chapter you'll get your name included in the top in the next chapter. Also, don't forget to fav, follow and pass this story along to everyone you meet. I want this thing to grow!**


End file.
